


Got you

by verybeautifullie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick all the way baby, F/M, I can’t do angst, I didn’t get it proofreads, I need happy ending y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybeautifullie/pseuds/verybeautifullie
Summary: Can he come back to her? Unscathed?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Got you

Do you remembered the first moment that you fall in love with someone?

Is it the erratic heartbeats?

Is it the feeling of having ‘butterflies in the stomach’? And you wonder how they can even come up with that?

Or is it when those thousands stolen stares with moony eyes when one not looking,

Or the lips that curled into beautiful smiles and turned the cold heart into one with warmth,

Or the laughter that come from the lame jokes that they made?

Or when you fully know the person is your other half, one you want to spend the life with, the one who you’ll sacrifice anything (whether or not the person asked for it),even it’s the expense of your own life.

To be honest, if one asked when the feeling blooms, he didn’t even know the answer for when it all started but he can never stops loving her.

From afar, he can hear voices screaming and pleading. Calling for his names, he can feels like there is drops of waters, is it coming from the rains? Or is it tears that falling down? He was in confusion but he tried to answered back,repeatedly, but there were some forces had him on silent. 

His body refused to follow his commands anymore. Like they were in protest. He was slowly losing himself to darkness but he still can recognise her voice.

Of course it’s Bishop’s. Now why she sound so sad? So much in pain and agony? Ellie, why are you crying, babe? Don’t cry, please. Who the hell made you cry? Love,don’t cry okay.

He needs to find the prick that make her cry. Pronto.

He tried to reach her and tell her that everything gonna be just fine. Just fine.

He is there to shield her from any harms. He wants to protect and makes sure that she won’t be in any sorrow or sadness. He always want to share her burden, her concerns, her pains, if she let him. Knowing her, she won’t asked anything from him. So, he decide to do it in discreet, not wanting any returns, cause he already chose to be her black knight after all.

He tried to calm her down but his chest hurt like he was being struck by cars. He can’t breath well and he detests it. He heard someone else, not Bishop, but that voices, too many of them. 

‘Give me 80!’

‘90!’

‘120! Hurry we’re loosing him!’

‘Don’t you dare to die on me!’

His chest was cold and his inner feeling didn’t feel to good. Is he going to be dead?

No! No! No! No! Hell no!

This can’t be!

He didn’t confess yet to Bishop. His Ellie. His babe. His love.

He didn’t get to asked her for date.

He didn’t get to go for the dinner or visit the new bookshop store that she told him before. He admitted that he was no fans of books but she loves it. He was totally whipped just with her existence. And he get to eat sushi together and they will have a walk around the neighbourhood. Then, mundane talks that comes later after that. 

He didn’t get to adopt her a puppy.

He didn’t get to water her plants anymore.

He didn’t get to see her smiles. Her laughs. He didn’t get to be her knight after this.

What the hell just happened? What was the last thing he remembered ? Now his brains start to go blank, hurt, heavy and so much in pain that he can’t put in on scales.

Bloody hell!

Why he can’t remember? He pushed himself to remember and the only fragment that come was the two of them running around the neighbourhood. And something, maybe a car, or maybe a truck, or something that moving so fast and intends to harms Bishop.

And he jumps in front to shields her. So that she won’t get hurt in process.

Thank god! She’s okay. She’s fine. That’s what he wanted to know.

He shields her from the impacts.He must be hurting so bad and that’s why Bishop cries non stop and in that frantic state. 

All he know right now, he was in very foreign place. Everything was white. He heard her voices from far. His is a fighter. He needs to come back. He can’t let her down. And he saw her.

Ellie was waiting for him in the middle. It looks like a very long path. But she was there. He can’t let her waiting to go vain.

He saw other figments too, of Lucia. Annie. Gibbs. McGee. Jack. Jimmy. Kassie. Ducky.

Fate! Destiny! Whatever you are! Whoever you are! Please, I beg you! Let me come back! (he desperately prays and clung to hopes, no matter how tiny and small they are.)

P..please. I- I beg you. Let me come back, m’kay. I need to. I want to. Let me, will ‘ya?

‘She is waiting there for me,’ so he begs and pleads again. He can’t make her waiting any longer.

‘Nick, I am really scared. Don’t leave. Please.’

‘I am your team, right? Are you with me? Stay Nick,don’t go to place where I can’t reach you.’

He wants to soothe her, making a promise to her, ‘Hey babe, I’m going back to you. I got you.’

Everything feels so wrong. It feels like his tired and weary soul was ready to left. So done with the cruelty and free from pains.

Is the times passed so slow or it just him?

He needs to stay alive. He wasn’t ready to leave yet. So many things left for him to do.

His to-do-list.

Cause right now he desperately needs to come back to her. He can feels it running through his body.

‘Please, don’t give up on me yet.’

‘I don’t want to let you down, B.’

He get the situations now. 

So, what will happen next?

Will he be the reasons for her grimace?

In the worst possibilities, in the event he passed away, will she attends his burial?

She’s in all black. With her eyes that already lost it sparks.

He didn’t want it. He don’t want her to come. She is the sunshine. Ellie, his sunshine. Ellie, his other half. She didn’t suit being gloomy.

Nicholas Torres is in his deep thoughts.

But can he asked, wished even to continue living and not dying?

Cause this is so unfair.

Suddenly he felt everything falling apart.

This cannot be the end.

He wants for more time.

Why? What he did so wrong? Why is the world is so cruel and why they didn’t offer him other chances and be more compassionate or understanding? He didn’t asked for so much.

The world had taken his mom. He never meet his father. His sister, Lucia works day and night to support both of them. She sheltered him and had go through hell and back for them.

Then, world decided to take his kind brother-in-law. It’s because of him being careless and he didn’t managed to save them in time.It was his fault. He didn’t get to do much to atone for his sins and the guilty of making his niece an orphan. He needs to be responsible for both of them.

‘I’m so,so,so sorry Lucia.’

  
‘Little Annie, Uncle Nick is very very sorry too.’

’And Bishop, I am really, really sorry. I didn’t meant to left you. I love you.’ (he wants to shout it all, but his tiny voice dimmed, unheard.)

His mind was cloud with too much confusions.

If he didn’t make it out alive, at least let he be their guardian angels. For her too.

Can he at least have a chance to say proper goodbye?

Beep... beepp.....

He wasn’t responding! Dr Claire, he was having to much shock! He won’t make it.

Beep. Once.

Beep..

Thin line. A long one.

**************

It was the longest 18 hours that she had to endure. But if it was what needed for him to come back to her and fight like a warrior he was, she gladly to do it all over again.

She stays, she sits, she even defy Gibbs’s order to go back home and get rest. She can’t let Nick be all alone. Lucia and Annie was on their way back from Atlanta, they estimated to arrive in another 7 hours.

She stays vigil besides him when McGee advices her to go back and refresh herself. 

She stays and fights the nurses when they asked her to leave as the visiting hours already ended. Kasie and Jack had to negotiate with the hospital’s authorities to let her there when they send her necessities four hours ago. They even offered her to stay with them while waiting for the news from the doctor. But she rejects their offer.

She wants to be the first person he see when he open his eyes. Nick have to see familiar faces first. She wishes for her to be the first one.

She holds his right hand dearly and prays for him. She was afraid that if she takes even a short naps he will be gone for good.

She won’t let it happened. Not on her watch. She got his backs.

It’s 6.43 am when Bishop feels Torres’s fingers underneath hers, the tiniest twitch but it’s enough to makes her heart soars with relief. She gasps, sits up straight in her chair, and pushed for the intercom button.

While waiting for the doctors to do their extensive checking, she waited outside, dialled Gibbs’s number and tells him about Nick. 

Gibbs said that he will come around 8 and bring McGee with Jack together with him. She can’t waited to share the good news with team.

“Excuse me, Special Agent Bishop. The patient already awake and asking for you.” The kind doctor with Claire as her name on the name tag called her and she can’t feel more alive.

He was safe now. He didn’t leave. He didn’t died.

Thank you, thank you Nick, for coming back to me.

To us.

She hurried to his side and snags his hand carefully and engulfs his with hers. She can’t waste any times. Maybe this is her life lessons to not to take things for granted.

She brings her face to feel the warmth radiate from his skin. They weren’t immortal and life is fleeting. She learned it in hard ways.

He slowly opens his eyes to meet hers and look at the small bandage on the top of her forehead. Bishop sees the worry again, and her heart aches. 

“Ellie? Are you okay? Does it still hurt?” His concerned voice is so rough, dry and weak, and it makes the question coming from him much more ridiculous. She loses her composure. 

“Are you for real, Torres?! You saved me from the stupid car and you have the nerve to ask me if I’m alright? You’ve just woken up after nearly 24 hours unconscious! Your pulse stopped twice, you went for 3 major surgeries for God’s sake, you broke your ribs–” she can’t continue to speak but she forcing herself to.

“Nick, I’ve spent the last 36 hours wondering if I’d loosing someone who meant so much to me. What you even thinking Nick? Jumping in front of the car? What ifs, Nick?! What if I lose you, huh?” She breaks off quickly, fighting and trying to keep herself from screaming. This isn’t right. He shouldn’t be worried about her, he nearly died to save her.

Torres let her to spills her thoughts, her rants, looking at her tired eyes and how weary her is. 

“You done?” he asks , after a moment of silence. She lets small sobs. She didn’t reply but that’s when he knows that his turn is up. 

“Bishop, please listen to me. Yes, I risked my life to save yours but it’s by my own will.” It’s more words in a sentence than he’s spoken up till now, and Bishop can see how much it tires him.

She detected that he must be thirsty and she passed a small cup of water which he sips it gratefully. He lets his eyes fall closed for a moment, before dragging them open and starting again. Must be the effects from the various meds that they give him. The painkillers start to wear off too and with the lists of his injuries, he was a really lucky man.

He then continued, “I don’t regret it.., one bit. Bishop, don’t you worry on ‘what ifs’. I’m here now. Kicking and alive. You were… someone that I swear to protect, and don’t you ever blame yourself, ‘kay. …” He’s visibly losing consciousness again, and it’s almost endearing, the way his eyes flutter as he tries to keep them open, to keep talking to her. 

His hand tightened against hers, and she responds back in kind. He lets a small smiles, eyes closing as he loses his fighting spirit to keep them open.

“Now… are we good?” He asks again, and this time, she smiles. 

  
“Yeah,” she whispers, and Nick with his signature smile, was really glad to come back from death.

It’s totally worth it. He will go through all the torturous pain again and again just to see alive and breathing. Through hell and high water. He will do it for her.

She’s about to let go of his hand knowing that he need much rest that he could get, when it tightens as if he can read her mind. “Stay,” his voice mumbles, and Bishop looks up at his expressions.

  
“Are you sure? Cause I don’t want you to get sore hand later. And don’t you dare to complaint from being not comfortable enough.”

“100% and def’ sure, Bishop.” he was glad now because she is slowly back being herself.

“Okay, then. If you say so.” She readjust the chair and she too decided that a short rest will do.

“And Ellie,”

“Yes, Nick.”

“Let’s talk later, Ell. I have something to tell you. Dinner on me. I know one place and their food, you have no words to say but, Wow.”He had decided that he won’t confessed in his drowsy state. His intentions is to bring her to somewhere special as she totally deserved it. 

“Focus on your recovery first and I’ll think about your offer. Call it as incentive, T.”

“Ay,ay, ma’am. As you wished,B.” 

They had a silent truce that after they both healed from this accident they gonna have a serious talk cause this, of course meant something. They are sure of it.

Unknown to them who both drifted to sleep, 3 agents that stood and waited outside concluded that they won’t pry to their affairs.

Maybe they’ll just dropped again much later or when the time is right. The scenes that they just witnessed was never to be speak in public and secret that they would bring to the grave.

And something so special and beautiful are in work of progress. But they will play pretend at its best and the one with grey hair probably bent one of his own rules. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by 17x14. And over bars of chocolate and frappes. Man, that was so intense and full of feels. 
> 
> Ma beautiful Ellick. I adore you. I love you guys to moon, sunshine and stars. Now kiss and make up, will ya?
> 
> And this is story wasn’t proofreads and many grammatical errors are expected. Any kind souls, I am sending an SOS.
> 
> Any ideas or improvements, let me know my dearies. 
> 
> Love.


End file.
